Ur-Child
Ur-child is the true final boss of Etrian Odyssey 2: Heroes of Lagaard. Its fought in 30F (Heroes' Unmarked Grave), the highest floor of the Yggdrasil labiryth, it is the hardest boss in the game, and one of the hardest bosses in the series, especialy if fought at night, when its nearly unbeatable. Story After the fall of the labyrith's tyrant, the Overlord, the party is told by Canaan (who is still loyal to its "god"), that the Overlord once told him about a monster called "the end bringer", with lives somewhere in the labyrinth and is extremely powerful and if left alone, it would destroy the world. Then the party decides to venture in the highest stratum to hunt down this disturbing humaniod monster. Also, it's bestirary entry imply that it was one of the overlord creations, but it ended to powerful to him to handle, so he sealed the monster in the islands above its castle. Battle HP: ? Strategy Ur child, like the other optional final bosses, have a clear attack patter, that is as follows: Sacrifice>Hymn>Boast>Obey>Boast>Rest>Solitude>Anger>Sadness>Mercy>Wildance>Rest>Begone>repeat.. On a side note,it may use the attacks Heatskin, Release and Light at random, ignoring the pattern. It happens rarely though. However, if the boss is fought at the night, it ignores this pattern and goes all-out, attacking you randonly. This is in most cases letal, since it can use Begone without proper warning, possibly destroying your party in the first turn. Whenever you face it, do it in daylight, useless you're seeking for a challange. The problem here is the power of those attacks, with deal extremely high damage to more than one character. Also, the boss boasts a high defense (though its hp is somewhat lacking). To make the things worse, the boss fight has a "time limit". On the 13rd turn, it will use its most powerful attack, Begone, with deals around 10,000 hp damage to the whole party (the highest hp possible in the game is 999). This can be avoided by using Protector's Force Ability, Painless, that ignores the damage of the attack. If you don't have a protector, make sure to kill the boss before the said turn, or else, its a instant game over. Also, you have to be careful of the Wildance attack. It can inflict poison, and its damage is so high that it may kill all of your survivng units. A very popular strategy on defeating this boss is to have a Protector, a Hexer with revenge and three other members from your preference. First, let the monsters of the stratum kill your hexer and revive it, so it will have a single hp point left, giving revenge max attack power. The protector should use painless every turn in order to keep the party alive. The other three members should use axcela II on the protector, in order to keep its boost gauge as high as possible. A well trained/equipped hexer should be able to kill it in a few turns. The only problem of this strategy is that axcela II is a hard to get item, so it can take a long time to gather enough of them for the fight. Attacks Sacrifice: Heavy damage to the target and the characters adjacent to it. Also reduces the attack power from the targets. Hymn: Very heavy damage to random targets. Boast: Heavy damage to the whole party. Obey: Deals very heavy damage to the target and the adjacent units. Rest: Recover 210 hp to the boss. Strangely enough, it is a very low amount compared to its max hp, so its probably just a "breather" to the player to recover the damage caused by the previous attacks. Solitude: Deals damage based on the amount of character still alive. The more characters you got, more damage you take. Anger: Deals very heavy, fire elemental damage to random targets (hits randomly for 3-7 hits). May cause sleep. Sadness: Deals very heavy, ice elemental damage to random targets (hits randomly for 3-7 hits), May cause fear. Mercy: Deals very heavy, volt elemental damage to random targets (hits randomly for 3-7 hits). May bind the target. Wildance: Targets whole party for random negative status. The poison it may cause is nearly letal, as it hits for a ton of hp. Begone: Its most dangerous attack. Deals around 10.000 hp damage to the whole party. Impossible to survive useless you use painless. Strangely, if you survive it with painless, the game show a second "miss" message, hinting that the attack may have a secondary effect Heatskin: Kills instantly anyone who attacks it with phisical attacks.(*) Release: Removes debuffs from ur-child. It's said to recover its hp, needs confirmation.(*) Light: Removes buffs from the party.(*) Attacks with a (*) are used at random, ignoring it's attack pattern. Trivia *This boss keeps the series tradition of final bosses having a attack pattern. Primevil also had a clear behavior in battle, and latter, abyssal god kept it to some extend.